Pups On Ice ( Oneshot fanfic )
The Dalmatian watched as people glided past, doing tricks and spins all across the ice. He laid his head down on his paws, tiredly. Ryder decided on a trip to the ice rink, but Marshall wasn't interested. He just wanted to go home. Skye flipped past, yipping happily. It was as if he was the only one here not having a good time... "Marshall? Don't you wanna skate with us?" "Huh? Oh- no thanks, Everest." Everest skated across the ice, putting her paws on the railing, "Don't be a downer! Everyone's having fun, I hate to see you get left out." He gave the husky a sad look, "No, I'll fall. I don't wanna mess anyone up..." "Oh, don't say that..." Everest sighed. She walked out from the ice rink, and into the other side with Marshall. "It's just... Scary." Marshall sighed. "Oh, I know it is. I wasn't born skating, you know!" she chuckled. When she saw that Marshall's face still held the same gloomy look, she nudged him with her paw, "Come on, I'll teach you." "H-Huh? Really?" "Yeah! Come on!" Everest hopped off of the bench, getting her miniature ice skates again, "Ryder has your ice skates, I'll go get them." As the husky pranced off, Marshall still felt worried, hoping not to emberass himself in front of anyone. It wasn't long until Marshall was staring down the large, slippery ice rink ahead of him. He hadn't stepped out into the ice, yet, but was still getting goosebumps. Everest was ahead, gliding on the ice patiently, "Come on, Marshall! Just hold onto the railing, and I'll teach you from there!" Gulping, he put one steady paw on the ice, and then another. Before he knew it, all paws were on the ice, slipping and sliding. "Good! Hold onto the railing!" Everest yipped from ahead. She slid across on her skates to the slipping, whimpering pup. Marshall was practically holding on for dear life on the rail, as if the ground below him might've been molten lava. "Okay... What now?" he barked. "Just try and hold on, and get used to the ice: that's what I was told, at least." Marshall steadied himself, gripping onto the rail. A minute or so passed with him holding onto it, before Everest eventually spoke again, "Now try walking, baby steps." The Dalmatian gave her a nervous smile, taking small steps with the ice skates. It wasn't as slippery as before. His paws were nearly numb from holding onto the railing for so long, "Hey, t-this isn't so bad." "See? I told you." Marshall felt a lot better with Everest teaching him. He wasn't sure if he'd be ice skating like her anytime soon, but he was happy to finally learn after so long. "Now you can try to learn to move on the ice," Everest said, wagging her tail, "It's easy if you get used to it." "Alright." Everest pushed off onto the ice, balanced perfectly. She smiled as she skated back towards Marshall, "What you have to do is push off of the ice, not like you're walking. Just try to copy what I did." Marshall nodded. He didn't know how to take on this. He saw what Everest did, but she did it so effortlessly... He smiled coyly, letting go of the railing. Carefully he, pushed forward on the ice, gliding at first, but then spazzing and falling onto the ice. "I'm.. Good." Marshall said, head dizzy. Everest looked concerned at first, but eventually giggled, skating forward on the ice, "Come on, let's try again." Marshall practiced, stumbled, and fell all throughout their time there. He learned how to glide like Everest eventually. He didn't think he'd be learning something new today, but he was happy that he did. "Come on pups! Let's go back home!" Ryder called. "Already?" Marshall whimpered. Everest gave a sad smile, "It's okay, Marshall. We can come here again tomorrow if Ryder lets us." she winked, skating to the exit. They took their ice skates off, paws weary. "How about a cup of cocoa when we come home?" the husky said. "Yeah, sure." Category:Fanon Stories Category:Everest Category:Marshall Category:Shipping Shorts Category:Shipping Category:Deadbitees Fics